Karma
by Metalchick36
Summary: My third post-zebras ep. Ties in with Enough & Stuckey's Punishment. Elliot is still giving Olivia crap because she kissed Stuckey, but revenge comes in the form of Maureen & Lizzie's new boyfriends.


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dick Wolf._

_Summary: Despite being very happy with putting Stuckey away, Elliot is still treating Olivia like crap and she requests a new partner for good. But that only pisses Elliot off and takes it out on everyone, until Maureen and Lizzie do things that un-intently get back at Elliot. _

**Karma**

**_One Police Plaza…_**

**_The same day after Elliot announced putting Stuckey in OZ…_**

_Lizzie is with her boyfriend Brent Ross at his father's squad room. They have been dating for a while, and Brent had finally introduced Lizzie to his dad. But Lizzie has yet to introduce him to her dad._

"Good news! My dad likes you." Brent said after talking privately with his dad.

"See! I told you he'd like me!" Lizzie said happily.

"But here's the bad news. If we want to continue dating, I have to meet your dad." Brent said.

Lizzie sighed and said, "I knew this was coming. But I'm sure that once he finds out that you're a captain's son, he'll accept you."

"That's great, but I'd prefer if he judge me for who I am and not who my dad is." Brent said.

"That's what I wish for other people to do for me!" Lizzie stated.

"See, that's another thing we have in common." Brent said.

"I know, and that's why I love you!" Lizzie said.

"That's very sweet of you, but I hope you're going to be introducing Brent to your father." Captain Ross said as he came out of his office.

"I am, but I need to make sure it's OK first." Lizzie said as she takes out her cell phone and calls up Olivia.

_Olivia answers her phone, "Benson."_

"Hi Olivia, it's Lizzie." She said.

_"Oh hey! How are you?" Olivia greets._

"I'm fine. I have a boyfriend!" Lizzie said.

_"Oh you do? That's great!" Olivia said._

"Yeah, I just met his dad and he likes me! But he'll only let us continue dating if I introduce my boyfriend to my dad." Lizzie said sadly.

_"Mmm hmm, and I'm guessing that you're calling to find out if it's a good time right now, right?" Olivia asked._

"Yeah, of course knowing my dad, there's never gonna be a good time to do this." Lizzie said.

_"Well, I wouldn't say that. After all that has happened lately, he is at his peak in his happiness." Olivia said._

"Really? My dad is happy? That's a surprise!" Lizzie said.

_"Yeah, it has to do with what he just did today." Olivia said._

"Ooo! Let me guess, he got a confession out of a pedophile rapist after beating the crap out of him, right?" Lizzie asked.

_Goren and Eames did a double take when they overheard that. Captain Ross began to have second thoughts about introducing his son to her dad._

_"No, but it has to do with our new CSU guy Stuckey, I'm not sure if he's told you about him." Olivia said._

"Are you talking about that annoying guy? The one who says "Bing bang bong" a lot?" Lizzie asked.

_"Yeah, it's that guy." Olivia answered._

"So what did dad do to him?" Lizzie asked.

_"It's more about what Stuckey did to him first." Olivia said._

"What did Stuckey do to dad?" Lizzie asked.

_"He tried to kill him…" Olivia said._

"What? He tried to kill him?" Lizzie asked loudly.

_"But he's OK! Your dad's fine! He just has a few cuts on his chest." Olivia explained quickly._

"Oh good! I knew he'd be OK! So did he need any stitches?" Lizzie asked.

_"Yeah, about fifty or so." Olivia said._

_In the background, Lizzie hears Kathleen saying, "Tell her you saved his life!"_

"You saved his life?" Lizzie asked happily.

_"Yes I did Unfortunately I had to kiss Stuckey to do so." Olivia answered._

"You had to kiss Stuckey? Oh my! That must've pissed my dad off!" Lizzie said.

_"It sure did! And he didn't even thank me for it!" Olivia said._

"That's terrible! And you've done so much for him, which I greatly appreciate! Thank you Olivia!" Lizzie said.

_"You're welcome." Olivia said._

"Well, I guess I better get down there now while his good mood lasts. By the way, why is it that he's happy?" Lizzie asked.

_"Oh, it's because he helped put Stuckey in OZ." Olivia answered._

Lizzie gasps, and then exclaims, "OZ! Whoa! I guess that kiss really did piss him off!"

_"You have no idea! Well, I'll let you go, and I'll see you soon." Olivia said._

"OK, bye Olivia!" Lizzie said, and then she hung up.

"What was that about?" Brent asked.

"That's what I want to know." Ross said.

"OK, I'll tell you guys, but I didn't get a lot of details." Lizzie said.

"That's OK, we're all detectives, we'll figure it out." Ross said.

"Alright here it goes, there was this CSU guy named Stuckey, who according to my dad, was the most annoying guy in the world." Lizzie explained.

"Wait, I think I know who you're talking about! I saw your dad on the news and when a body was found, this kid was yelling, "Found a dead body!"" Eames said.

"That's right, it was that guy! Anyways, he tried to kill my dad! But he only made cuts on my dad's chest because Olivia saved his life, again! But she had to kiss Stuckey in order to do so." Lizzie explained.

"Hmm…I wonder how she did that?" Eames asked.

"I don't know, but it's not the first time she's saved my dad. Anyways, I guess my dad was able to help the prosecutors put Stuckey away, but he sent him to OZ." Lizzie explained.

"OZ? Oh my! For trying to kill your dad?" Eames asked.

"Actually, he killed two other people beforehand." Goren explained.

"How do you know?" Ross asked.

"I just looked him up. Apparently he worked downstairs with Ryan O'Hallaron, who was one of the murder victims." Goren said.

"Ryan's dead? Oh no! I guess that's why Stuckey tried to kill my dad, he must've seen him do it." Lizzie stated.

"This is fascinating and all, but it sounds like this isn't a good time to meet your dad." Ross said.

"Are you kidding me? He just helped put away Stuckey! Olivia said that his happiness is at its peak, which means that now's the perfect time to do this!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Alright, but I'm coming along with you two, I wanna meet your father." Ross said.

"Great! And then you guys can meet Olivia, Fin, Munch, Captain Cragen, oh and my sister Kathleen cause I think she's there too." Lizzie said as they walk to the elevators.

After they leave, Eames says to Bobby, "Ah! That sure brings back a lot of memories."

"Like what?" Goren asked.

"Bringing my friends over to my dad's precinct and introducing them to his partner and their co-workers." Eames answered.

"Sounds like it was fun." Goren said.

"It was, especially since my friends were fascinated by the police." Eames said.

Goren nodded in agreement.

_**Meanwhile in Jack McCoy's Office…**_

_Jack had just heard the news that Governor Shalvoy was resigning due to the scandal that his wife had gotten herself into. He had almost got dragged in along with them, but Jack had fought back the best way he knew how, in the courtroom. But right now, he wasn't thinking about how this would affect him in the election. There was something else on his mind, or in other words…someone._

"Jack? You OK?" Connie asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright." Jack answered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this won't hurt you in the election." Connie said.

"I know, but that's not what I'm worried about." Jack said.

"What is it?" Connie asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Jack asked.

"Uh oh! Don't tell me you have another secret from your past!" Connie said.

"No no! It's nothing from my past. It's about my future." Jack said.

"Your future?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, so…will you keep my secret?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Now what is it?" Connie asked.

"It started when I walked into the 16th precinct. You know that I went there to give my condolences to SVU about their loss of their CSU tech Ryan O'Hallaron, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Connie answered.

"Well, as soon as I entered the squad room, a beautiful blonde woman walked up to me and then she kissed me!" Jack explained.

"Really! She just…walked up to you and kissed you? Was it on the lips?" Connie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, she kissed me, and yes, it was on the lips. I think it lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a minute." Jack answered lustfully.

"Ah ha! Now I get what's happened, you've fallen for her, haven't you?" Connie asked.

"OK you got me, but how did you figure that out?" Jack asked.

"Please! You sound like you're talking about your first kiss, but not just an ordinary first kiss, but like you got kissed by the prettiest and most popular girl in school." Connie explained.

"Well I don't know if she was prom queen, but she is beautiful!" Jack said.

"I'll bet she is! So who is she?" Connie asked.

"Her name is Maureen, Maureen Stabler." Jack answered.

"Stabler? That name sounds familiar." Connie said.

"It should be, her father is Detective Elliot Stabler." Jack said.

"You mean the one that some people call "Un-Stabler" because of his hothead temper?" Connie asked.

"Yep, that would be the one." Jack answered.

"Mmm hmm…so that would make her forbidden fruit. Of course that's not gonna stop you from pursuing her, is it?" Connie asked.

"You're right about one thing, I do want her, I can't stop thinking about her! But I can't pursue her! Especially not now!" Jack exclaimed. He sighs and continues on, "It's not fair! I finally find love again, but it's at a most inconvenient time!"

"I believe you, you sound like you really do love her, but does she love you?" Connie asked.

"She did ask me for my phone number, and I gave it to her." Jack answered.

"Which number, your cell or your office?" Connie asked.

"Both." Jack answered.

"Usually a girl doesn't ask for a guy's phone number unless she is serious about calling him, so I guess she does love you. Has she called you yet?" Connie asked.

"She did, but it was to give me her cell number." Jack answered.

"Oh! So she really does love you!" Connie stated.

"Yes she does. I just wished that I had met her sooner." Jack said.

"Actually Jack, I think you met her at the right time." Connie said.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"Well think about it, if you had met her sooner, she would be younger, and there would've been a good chance of Shalvoy finding out about her and using that to get to you." Connie answered.

"That is true." Jack responded.

"But now that he's gone, he can't do anything to you anymore, and neither can Rita Shalvoy!" Connie added.

"But what about if I win the election? I'm not sure if she'll be comfortable being in the spotlight along with me." Jack said.

"What if she will? If she really loves you and wants to be with you, she'll stand right by your side." Connie said.

"You really think so?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, his cell phone rings. Jack checks the caller ID.

Jack gasps, and says, "It's her!"

"There's your answer. Love doesn't come around very often, so go get her!" Connie encouraged.

Jack answers, "Hi!"

_"Hi Jack! I was calling to wish you good luck in the election tomorrow. But I believe that you'll win!" Maureen said._

"Thank you!" Jack responded.

_"Also, I was thinking that if you win, we could celebrate?" Maureen asked._

"Sure, but what if I don't win?" Jack asked.

_"We could celebrate your effort in the election!" Maureen answered._

"Sounds good but…I have a better idea!" Jack said.

_**Meanwhile at the 1-6…**_

_Lizzie arrived here with Brent and Captain Ross. Luckily no one is too busy._

"There she is! Hey Lizzie!" Olivia said.

"Hi Olivia!" Lizzie greeted.

"So this must be your boyfriend!" Olivia said as she looks at Brent.

"Yep! This is Brent! Brent, this is Olivia, my father's partner." Lizzie introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Olivia said as she shakes his hand.

Cragen, who just came out of his office, asks, "Captain Ross, what are you doing here?"

"My son Brent is here to meet Lizzie's father. I'm just here in support of him." Ross answers.

"Whoa! Liv, you didn't tell us that her boyfriend is the son of a captain!" Fin exclaimed.

"A son of a captain? Then there's no way Elliot can say he's not good enough for her! " Munch exclaimed.

"Munch!" Fin stated.

"But it's true! You guys know how Elliot is!" Munch stated.

"So…where is Elliot?" Ross asked.

_As if on cue, Elliot comes down the stairs after getting off the phone._

"YES!!!" Elliot shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh boy! What is it now?" Fin asked.

"Well guys, turns out there is justice after all! Chris has given Stuckey the punishment he deserves…in the ass!" Elliot exclaimed happily.

_But everyone looks at him in shock and horror._

"What! Why are you all looking at me like that?" Elliot asks, and then he sees Lizzie.

"Oops! Lizzie! Uh…I was just kidding about that!" Elliot said.

"Yeah, sure you were!" Lizzie stated.

"Well, uh…so what brings you here?" Elliot asks as he tries to change the subject.

"Dad, this is Brent Ross, and he is my boyfriend!" Lizzie said boldly as she introduces him.

"Ha ha! That's funny Lizzie! You almost had me there!" Elliot said as he laughs.

"This isn't a joke! He really is my boyfriend." Lizzie said seriously.

Elliot's smile fades and he seriously asks, "Oh. So how long have you been seeing him?"

"We met two months ago but started dating two weeks after that. Oh, and I am still a virgin!" Lizzie exclaimed at the end.

"OK." Elliot answered in the same way as when Kathleen had told him that same thing years ago.

"Oh, by the way, this is his dad, he's the captain of major case squad! He likes me and says I can continue dating his son as long as you say it's OK. So…can I please continue dating Brent?" Lizzie begged.

_Elliot looks at Brent, then at his dad who he knows is there for his son, and then he notices everyone looking at him like they are ready to defend Lizzie. Elliot didn't like it at all, but he figures that he isn't going to win this battle._

Elliot sighs, and answers, "I guess I should've known that you'd be getting yourself a boyfriend too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm not gonna stay single forever and become the old lady with the thirty cats." Lizzie remarked.

Elliot laughs and asks, "Lizzie, I would never wish that for you girls!"

_But the look on Lizzie and Kathleen's face says otherwise._

"Alright, so maybe I have wished for that. Anyways, I might as well let you date him since forbidding it would not stop you from seeing him." Elliot said.

"Thanks dad!" Lizzie exclaimed happily.

"I just have one thing to say to your boyfriend." Elliot said, and then he looks at Brent and says, "If you break her heart, or hurt her in any way, I will make you pay! And I don't care who your daddy is!"

_Ross was not happy to hear that and he was about to jump in to defend his son._

But Brent says, "It's OK dad, I'll handle this." Then he looks Elliot right in the eye, and says, "Mr. Stabler, I love your daughter very much! I will never hurt her or break her heart. I know you don't believe me right now, but I hope to earn your trust and your respect."

Elliot was taken by surprise, but he responds, "I hope you do."

_Elliot walked away._

"My goodness! Is he always like that?" Ross asked.

"Yes!" everyone answered.

"I do apologize for my partner's behavior." Olivia said.

"It's OK, you don't have to apologize for him." Ross said.

"I agree! Liv, you've done enough for Elliot! Let him do the apologizing himself!" Fin stated.

"Well I know one thing that Elliot doesn't. Lizzie has found herself a good young man." Olivia said as she smiles at Brent.

"Thanks!" Brent said.

"And way to go with declaring your love of Lizzie to Elliot without showing any fear! Any guy that can do what you just did definitely has my approval!" Fin said as he slaps hands with Brent.

"I still can't believe he treated my son like he's a potential rapist!" Ross exclaimed.

"Well that's our dad!" Kathleen said.

"And I thought Logan was a hothead, but this guy…!" Ross said.

"I'll agree with you on that, even the Logan before Staten Island is more diplomatic than Elliot is!" Cragen stated.

"Alright guys, can we please change the subject? That's enough about my ex-partner!" Olivia stated.

"I agree!" Fin said.

"Well here's something big! Looks like Governor Shalvoy's wife got arrested for blackmail! Oh! And there's more! Shalvoy resigned!" Munch exclaimed as he reads the news from the Internet.

"Did he really?" Ross asked.

"I do recall a news story about how Shalvoy was gonna sell the available senate seat to McCoy." Cragen said.

"But that was a lie! Shalvoy just came up with that a few days ago just to cover up his wife's mess, and even if he really was offering the senate seat to Jack, he would've turned it down!" Munch explained.

"How do you know that?" Ross asked.

"Because Jack isn't a politician. Also he wasn't sure if he wanted to run for DA in the first place, but he did because the only thing he is interested in is making sure there is justice for all." Munch answered

"Hmm…well it is true that he has been a good DA so far, and he does have my vote." Ross said.

"He has all our votes here." Cragen said.

"Except for Elliot's, because he decided that since we're all voting for Jack, he's gonna go the opposite." Fin said.

"No it's because of me. He's still mad that I kissed Stuckey to save his life." Olivia said.

"You're damn right I'm mad! You didn't have to whore yourself off to save my life!" Elliot stated as he came back.

"Elliot! You take that back!" Cragen yelled.

"So typical of you guys to take her side! Did she kiss you guys too?" Elliot asked.

"Oh! So all of a sudden, kissing a guy makes me a whore?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Yeah! Especially since you use it to get what you want!" Elliot answered.

"Brent, I think it's time we go." Ross said in a low voice.

"Oh great!" Lizzie moaned.

"Not to worry, this doesn't change a thing! You can still date my son." Ross said to Lizzie.

Lizzie sighs in relief and then asks, "Thanks! Can I come with you guys?"

"I'm sorry, I wish we could." Ross answers.

"No it's OK Lizzie, go! Take off with your boyfriend! I don't care! You're not the first girl to leave me! Even with Kathleen getting help, she doesn't want to come back!" Elliot ranted on.

"Only because you got mad at Olivia for asking me to help that girl who was troubled like I used to be!" Kathleen said.

"Well you and Olivia can go live together than! You two can swap sob stories and fuck all the guys you both want!" Elliot ranted.

_While everyone else yells at Elliot, Ross and Brent take off, taking Lizzie with them._

"At least I still have Maureen! Unlike you Liv, she'll never kiss a guy for any stupid reason!" Elliot remarked as he walks off to the locker rooms.

"That's what you think!" Olivia said as she and the others smirked.

_**Meanwhile at Maureen's Apartment…**_

_After having multiple orgasms, Maureen collapsed back down on her bed right next to her lover._

"Oh wow! That was…the most…incredible sex I have ever had!" Maureen exclaimed in exhaustion.

"Thank you! I try to be the best at everything I do." Jack McCoy said.

"And you most certainly are! Which is also why you'll be the best DA ever!" Maureen said.

"You really think so?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah!" Maureen answered.

_Jack climbs on top of her and kisses her up and down her neck and chest._

Then Jack stops and asks, "But what if I don't win? Will you still love me?"

"Oh Jack! Of course I will! Whether you are DA or not, I will be right by your side!" Maureen answered.

"But if I do win, and we are together, that will mean that you will be in the spotlight. Are you willing to sacrifice having a private life?" Jack asked.

Maureen explains, "My dad's a very well known NYPD detective, so me and my family's life has been under the microscope. I survived the taunts from my classmates about my dad being a detective of sex crimes, being a hothead who should be sent to Staten Island, being called "Un-Stabler", and even getting the cold shoulder from the other kids of cops for my dad making Kathleen's DUI go away. Speaking of Kathleen, I also put up with the remarks about her after her troubles with drugs and the break-in. Jack, I understand why you want to protect me from the spotlight, but I've been under one for a long time, I know how to handle it all. Besides, doesn't everyone have dirty laundry? Anytime anyone knocks me down, I get right back up and I roll with the punches. I know that you do the same thing too!"

Jack's eyes water a bit with tears of joy, and he says, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Maureen exclaimed, and then they wrap their arms around each other and kiss.

"Tell me more about yourself! I wanna know more about you!" Jack said as he continues kissing her.

"Mmm! I have two younger sisters and two young brothers! I'm the eldest child in my family." Maureen said.

Jack stops, and then says, "I was the eldest child in my family too! I also had two brothers and two sisters! My brothers are twins."

"(Gasp!) Dickie and Lizzie are twins!" Maureen exclaimed.

"I wonder what else we have in common?" Jack asked.

"Me and my family are Irish." Maureen said.

"Mine too!" Jack stated.

"Catholic?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, but not very strict." Jack answered.

"Me too!" Maureen answered.

"Do you listen to The Clash?" Jack asked.

"I love them!" Maureen answered.

"Do you like motorcycles?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I've never ridden on one before." Maureen answered.

"How would you like your first ride on mine?" Jack asked in a flirty tone.

"You have a motorcycle? Oh yes! God Jack, the more I get to know you, the hotter you get!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Thanks! But you loved me before finding all that out, right?" Jack asked.

"Of course baby! Like I said, even if you lose the election, I'll still be here for you! And if you do win, I'll be by your side." Maureen answered.

"Hmm…that'll give new meaning to the phrase "behind every powerful man is…" Jack said.

"…A woman." Maureen finished.

_Jack and Maureen kiss on the lips, and then they cuddle together under the covers and fall asleep together._

**_The Next Day…_**

**_Mid-morning at the 1-6…_**

"Have you two voted yet?" Cragen asked Fin and Olivia.

"Not yet." Olivia answered. Fin just shook his head.

"Why don't you two go ahead then." Cragen said.

"OK. Come on baby girl." Fin said to Olivia.

_**One hour later…**_

"We're back!" Fin said.

"Good. Elliot, Munch, it's our turn to vote." Cragen said.

"(Huph!) Doesn't matter if I vote for Chappell or not, McCoy's still gonna win!" Elliot complained.

"So, are you saying you're not gonna vote?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah!" Elliot answered.

"Well, in that case, you won't have the right to complain!" Munch stated.

"I don't care!" Elliot said.

"OK then, but remember what I said!" Munch said.

"Let's go John." Cragen said.

_While Elliot stayed at his desk, Olivia and Fin went into the break room to avoid being around him. At this time, Olivia got a call from Maureen._

"Hello Maureen. What's up?" Olivia asked after answering her phone.

_"Hi Liv! I'm just wondering how you are?" Maureen asked._

"I'm fine." Olivia answered.

_"You don't sound like it. Is my dad still acting like an ass?" Maureen asked._

"Yeah, but I'm not letting him get to me." Olivia answered.

_"(Sigh!) I'm so sorry you have to put up with that, after all you have done for him!" Maureen remarked._

"It's OK Maureen, let's just say that I helped him for you and your family." Olivia said.

_"Thanks, we really do appreciate everything you have done." Maureen said._

"You're welcome, and I will still be there for you guys." Olivia said.

_"Sure, I'll remember that. Especially since my future's about to change." Maureen said._

"Really? How?" Olivia asked.

_"Just be sure the TV is on when the election ends and you'll find out. I promise you it will be quite a surprise, especially for my dad! I gotta go, talk to you later!" Maureen explained happily._

"Wait! What? Maureen!" Olivia exclaimed in surprise, and then she hung up her phone.

"What was that all about?" Fin asked curiously.

"Maureen said that her future's about to change, and then she said to be sure the TV is on after the election ends because there will be a surprise, especially for Elliot!" Olivia answered.

"Hmm…must be quite a surprise if it's gonna be after the election ends!" Fin stated.

"You think this could have anything to do with Jack McCoy?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe, after all, she did kiss him on the lips." Fin answered.

"Oh boy! I wonder what she has up her sleeve?" Olivia pondered.

"I don't know, but I sure can't wait to find out!" Fin answered excitedly.

_**Later that Evening…**_

_The polls have closed and most of the votes had been tallied up._

"Hey guys! Come on! They're about to announce the results!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly.

"Ooo! Turn it up!" Fin said.

"Whoa! Why the sudden interest in who won?" Munch asked Fin.

"You'll see!" Fin answered.

"Well I certainly don't care!" Elliot answered.

"But you should watch anyways." Olivia said.

"No thanks." Elliot said as he continued on with reading the case files.

_The news anchor reports the results of the elections of District Attorney in each borough of New York City._

"_OK, and now for Manhattan's results! Well! I guess Chappell can forget about moving in to One Hogan Place because Jack McCoy isn't going anywhere! That's right! Jack McCoy is the winner!"_

_Everyone except for Elliot cheers loudly. Elliot rolls his eyes and continues to read the case file._

_The news then flashes to One Hogan Place where Jack is, along with all his supporters._

"_So Mr. McCoy, before the election, you were appointed by Shalvoy. But now that you've been officially elected, how does it feel?" the news reporter asked._

"_It feels great! I think this proves that the people of Manhattan believe that I am the right man for the job, and I thank everyone who voted for me!" Jack answered._

"_As for those who didn't vote for you, how will you prove that you are the man for the job?" the reporter asked._

"_Well… I can't promise that every single criminal will be prosecuted for their crimes, but I can promise that when we do catch those who think they've gotten away, justice will be served!" Jack answered._

"_Very well spoken!" the reporter said._

"_Thank you!" Jack said as Maureen stands right next to him and hugs him from the side._

"_Oh, and who do we have here?" the reporter asked._

_Jack turns to Maureen and asks, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"_

"_Sure! Shall I tell them the news as well?" Maureen asked._

"_Yeah, go right ahead." Jack answered as he smiled lovingly at her._

_Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Cragen all gasped in surprise when they saw Maureen on TV with her arm around Jack. Munch grabs the remote and turns the volume up loud enough for Elliot to hear._

_Maureen leans into the microphone and says, "Hi! I'm Maureen!"_

_When Elliot heard her name, he immediately dropped the case file he was reading and quickly turns around. He was shocked to see Maureen on TV._

"What the? No! It can't be!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Well well well! Now look who's taken an interest in the election results!" Munch said.

"Shut up!" Elliot exclaimed as he is now glued to the TV.

_Jack quickly said, "Before she shares the news, I would just like to thank her for being so supportive of me during the election!"_

"_Thank you Jack! And you know that even if you had lost, I'd still be here with you!" Maureen said._

"_Is this your wife that we don't know about?" the reporter asked._

_"Not yet, but it won't be long til I am Mrs. McCoy!" Maureen answered as she proudly displays the beautiful sapphire engagement ring on her right hand to the camera._

_"Oh my! Wow! This is quite a surprise!" the stunned reporter said._

_"Yes, I didn't want this to affect the election, so I wanted to wait til it was over before announcing it to New York City." Jack said._

"WHAT!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Elliot screamed.

"Whoa! I did not see that coming!" Munch said in surprise.

"Wow! That is unbelieveable!" Olivia said also in surprise.

"You! You did this didn't you? You set this up to get back at me, I know you did!" Elliot yelled angrily.

"Elliot, we're just as surprised as you are." Olivia answered.

"Yeah right! There's no way Maureen would ever do this! She would never go for a guy like Jack!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a set up." Cragen said.

"Oh really! What makes you think that?" Elliot asked.

"Because if this were a joke, she wouldn't take it as far as appearing on the news for all to see. Besides, she did kiss him on the lips yesterday." Cragen said, and then he covered his mouth after he realized what he had just revealed.

"She did WHAT?" Elliot asked angrily.

"That's right! She really did!" Olivia stated boldly.

Elliot glared at her angrily and yelled, "No! She couldn't have!"

At the right moment, Maureen calls Olivia's phone. When Olivia answers it, she puts it on speaker.

"Hi Maureen! We just saw you on TV and I must say that was quite a surprise!" Olivia said.

_"It sure was! But I assure you that this is no joke! I really am engaged! Jack proposed to me right before they announced the results!" Maureen said happily._

"Well congratulations!" Olivia said.

_Everyone else congratulates her too, until Elliot cuts in and starts yelling at her._

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Is this some kind of sick joke you're playing?" Elliot angrily asked.

_"Oh no! This is no joke at all! I really am engaged to District Attorney Jack McCoy!" Maureen answered smugly._

"No! How could you do this to me?" Elliot asked angrily.

_Maureen laughs and says, "Look, I really do love Jack! He may not be a perfect man, but he's perfect for me! But I love how this is making you feel! Serves you right after the way you've been treating Olivia!"_

Elliot almost didn't know what to say, but then he says, "Yeah! Well…she shouldn't have kissed Stuckey! That was disgusting!"

_"Oh my God! You still don't get it do you? She didn't want to kiss Stuckey, but she had to do it because of the situation you were in!" Maureen exclaimed._

"But she could've knocked him out instead!" Elliot exclaimed.

_"No she couldn't! And you still don't get it! Have you forgotten about all those times you had to do things you didn't want to do to save a life?" Maureen asked._

"That's different!" Elliot justified.

_Maureen explains away, "No it's not! Now listen up and don't interrupt me! Think about all the things that Olivia has done for you and our family! She didn't have to do all those things, but she did them without expecting anything in return. But that doesn't mean that you don't have to show a little appreciation! Just a simple "thank you" would've been enough, but you've barely acknowledged what she has done! Instead, you have been an ass to Olivia! And where were you during those times she needed someone the most? And don't give me the "Olivia's a strong woman and doesn't need a shoulder to cry on" excuse! Even strong women need a little help every now and then! Now I think that you owe Olivia an apology, but not now cause it'll sound phony! Think about all those things I just said! By the way, since Jack is now officially the DA of Manhattan and that I really am his fiancé, you might want to be more careful with what you do as a cop and how you treat your co-workers, cause you never know if it'll end up in the tabloids or not! I gotta go now, Jack and I are going out to celebrate his victory and our engagement, which is going to be at O'Malley's, and you're all invited to come! Except for you dad! I know you're still seething, but you probably wouldn't come anyways! I'll see you guys later! Bye!"_

_After hanging up, Elliot just stood there stunned at everything he had just heard._

"She is right about everything she had said and you know it!" Cragen stated.

"Alright, so I admit that I have been an asshole, I'm sorry." Elliot said.

"That's a good start, but you really should apologize later after thinking long and hard about what you have done." Cragen said.

"I will Captain, I'll put myself in time out." Elliot said.

"Sure, you can do that while you stay here. We'll be at O'Malley's, but be sure to call us if anything big comes along." Cragen said.

"OK." Elliot answered, now sounding like he has remorse for what he had done.

_Once everyone had left, Elliot started thinking about how he had been treating Olivia. He realized that everyone had been right all along and he really was being an asshole. He now knows that Olivia deserves a better partner than himself. Elliot also deserves to put up with his daughters having boyfriends. But they were no ordinary boyfriends; Brent is the son of Ross, the Captain of major case squad, an elite unit. It rumored that Ross is a future candidate for Commissioner. And now there's Jack McCoy, who is now officially the DA of Manhattan, now no one can accuse Jack of having that job handed to him, not only did he win the election fair and square, but he did it all without the help of Shalvoy, which should rub in his face pretty good. Elliot figures that it won't be long til Kathleen gets herself a boyfriend too, only this time it will be a better one. He realized that because Olivia helped her out so much, Kathleen not only got through the obstacles that could've destroyed her, but she is now doing better and is even stronger than ever. Not only is she back in school, but she is also training to become a troubled teen counselor._

"My God! What have I done?" Elliot asked himself after it all finally hits him.

"I don't deserve to be here!" Elliot said to himself.

_And then it occurred to him that he needs more time to think about it all, and he had the perfect idea of how he could do it. Elliot fills out a transfer request for Staten Island. When he had finished, he left it on Cragen's desk._

_**The next day…**_

"Elliot! Are you sure you want to do this?" Cragen asked.

"Absolutely!" Elliot answered.

"Elliot, I'm glad you've realized that what you have done was wrong, but you don't have to punish yourself like this!" Cragen said.

"Captain, I have to do this! Besides, it worked for Mike, didn't it?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, but Mike didn't have a choice." Cragen answered.

"True, but I do! And this is what I choose. Besides, Olivia deserves so much better." Elliot said.

"Alright, if this is what you want, then I'll go through with your request. But you are always welcome here if you want to come back." Cragen said.

"Thanks Captain, but I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back." Elliot said.

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this, but if you don't then that's OK too. I know this would never happen on the show, but I believe that Elliot has been a douche to Olivia and she deserves better._


End file.
